Rattle
by cupcakebakertv
Summary: Michael And Fiona plan to work on a mission but a few obstacles in the way. Jesse, Sam, Fiona, Michael Included in the story. *In Progress* Canceled for now. BY A 13 YEAR OLD!GIVE ME A BREAK!
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Michael Weston, I used to be a spy until, ***ring ring* " We've got a burn notice on you you're blacklisted. ***Whistle* When you're burned you've got nothing no cash, no credit, no job history. you're stuck in whatever city they decide dump you in.**Where am i? Miami **You**** do whatever work comes your way. *Explosion* You rely on anyone who's still talking to you, a trigger happy girlfriend, **should we shoot them? **An old friend who use to inform on you to the FBI,**You know Spies bunch of bitchy little girls.** Family too, **Hey is that your mom again? Someone needs your help Michael. **If your desperate. ****And a down and out spy who you met along the way **That's how we do it people! **Bottom line as long as your burned, your not going anywhere.**

**General POV  
**

Michael Weston walked out of his apartment to greet Fiona, otherwise known as Fi. "Hey Fi, want some yogurt?" Michael asked. "I have a friend i'd like you to help." Fiona said smiling viciously. "Of course you do." Michael said flashing his trademarked smile. "She's waiting on the other side of the gate" she said walking into his apartment. Michael opened the gate to find a young teenager barely even 17. "I'm Kate." She said hugging her chest. "I'm Michael. Do you need help?" He asked honestly curious. "My mom was murdered 2 years ago by a man named Justin Brute," She said holding up a picture of a man no older than 40, "I saw him 2 weeks ago around my family's house" She said putting the picture back in her purse. "Have you gone to the police?" Michael Questioned. "No Justin says i can't or he'll kill my little brother. He's only 7!" She said sobbing. "I have a thousand dollars to cover expenses." She said handing a thick envelope. "No need for that." Michael said handing back the envelope. "But," Kate tried to protest. "It's okay, i'll help." Michael said. "Want a yogurt?" Michael asked. "Sure." Kate said. Michael walked into his apartment to find Fiona scarfing down Peach yogurt. "Save some for me." Michael said grabbing two yogurts and 2 spoons. Michael opened his yogurt and began to eat. "So tell me more about Justin." Fiona asked. "He dated my mom in high school but then she broke it off after she met my dad, Justin was pissed and held a grudge against her for all of her life, but murdering her apparently wasn't enough,so i think he's after me now." She said nervously. "You sure you can help?" She asked. "Yes, Michael and I would be happy to help." Fiona said sitting in Michael's lap.

**Fiona's POV**

I sat down in Michael's lap just as my stomach turned. "Excuse me." I said running to Michael's bathroom. I threw up, i am _not_ the kind of girl who barfs randomly.


	2. Chapter 2

**General POV**

Fiona stared at herself in the mirror. What could have caused this? "Fi?" Kate asked as she knocked on the bathroom door. "I'm Okay." Fiona said reliving the tension in the room. Michael sighed in relief. Fiona walked out pale. "You sure you're okay?" Michael asked concerned. "Yes!" Fiona said clearly annoyed. "Hey I know that glow." Kate said. "Oh My God you're pregnant!" Kate spat out. "What?! That's ridiculous!" Fi shouted. Michael walked out the door, shocked with the assumption. "Could she have been pregnant?" Michael asked himself. With that he decided to walk to the drugstore to get a Pregnancy Test. He had to know the truth. He chose the test that seemed most accurate, but bought 3 others just to be on the safe side. "For your wife?" The cashier asked as he paid for the tests. "Uhh No actually for my girlfriend." He said and flashed the Michael Westen smile. He walked home with tests. It seemed they got heavier with each and every step. He slowly opened the door to find Kate still sitting there with her yogurt. "I'm really sorry! I shouldn't have blurted that out. Will you still help?" Kate said begging with her eyes. "Yeah, but i don't think i'm going to have Fiona on this job, I'll call Sam and Jessie to help me." Michael said putting the tests in Fi's that moment Fiona walked in, Michael motioned for the purse letting her know there was information in it. She mouthed a thanks and headed for the bathroom.

**sorry this is so short but i have been super sick(i was in the hospital for 2 weeks) and i have had school. 5 reviews till next chapter!**


End file.
